


Perfect

by colocakes



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Weddings, spoilers? spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colocakes/pseuds/colocakes
Summary: It never ceased to amaze Niles, just how far he'd come.A handful of years ago, he was a thief who'd lost everything and then some. Now, with the support of people like Leo and Odin, he was a free man rebuilding the life he'd thought he'd never get a second chance at.Now, he was getting married.





	Perfect

T-tada...? a small request for a friend, who rly rly loves the pairing. Real talk, outside of wikis and like... the bits she tells me, I have zero (ha) knowledge about this game, so I did my best. 

Inspiration for this fic was “perfect” by ed sheeran.

000000000

 

It never ceased to amaze Niles, just how far he'd come. 

A handful of years ago, he was a thief who'd lost everything and then some. Now, with the support of people like Leo and Odin, he was a free man rebuilding the life he'd thought he'd never get a second chance at. Now, he was getting married. 

Swallowing back his anxiety, the man waited patiently for the love of his life to arrive. The ball room was dazzling, opulent and splendor in all that the royal family could touch. It was nothing like breaking spelt bread and carrying a maiden over a threshold. No expense was spared.

Truthfully, Niles could have done without. 

A hush fell over the crowd as the massive doors opened. Standing on the edge of their old life, was Corrin. A wreath of flowers sat delicately on his carefully styled snowy hair. In spite of many protests, a sheer veil the color of sunset hung from the back of the crown of flowers. Niles felt his heart skip a beat. 

A fairytale wedding, for the dragon prince who'd been locked up like a fairytale princess. Anything, even the overkill of décor, was worth making Corrin light up. And light up he did. A soft flush fell over his cheeks, hands clutching his bouquet like it was the world.

Music began, soft and echoing, and Corrin's feet carried him through the room. It was hardly as graceful as the young prince had preferred, but to Niles, he was walking on water. It felt surreal, as Corrin met him at the altar. 

If you'd asked Niles what the priest was saying, or what was going on around him, he'd honestly have no idea. He swam in a different current, where only Corrin existed. Warm, ruby eyes met his own and Niles knew that he wasn’t alone in this. 

They had their vows. Corrin's, sweet and soft, with a flourish akin to the icing roses on a cake. All the same, Nile's melted. Somehow, his own came out clumsily, the overwhelming need to express just how much Corrin meant to him making it difficult to remember them. 

Then came the much simpler vows. Easy ones, Niles had practiced for hours to be sure he'd get right. Swallowing hard, he ran through them, then lifted a hand, the other still holding Corrin's. “With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.”

Corrin gracefully lifted a silver cup from the altar, the wine catching the light. It reflected off of the young man's snowy locks, like gems. “Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.” 

Niles felt dizzy. He almost fumbled when he reached for a short white candle, holding it for his groom-to-be to see. “With this candle, I will light your way in darkness.”

The prince watched him carefully light a row of squat white candles, cheeks warming. When Niles was finished, the young man reached into a pocket on his flowing tunic. Between two fingers, was a plain gold band. 

“With this ring, I ask you to be mine.”

The bands were slipped onto each respective finger, wine was sipped and the crowd awed and cooed. Distantly, passed the dizzying rush of excitement, Niles could hear Odin shouting something encouraging and Leo hissing at him to hush up. 

Hardly any time passed between being ushered from the ballroom and the after party beginning. Niles faintly recalled Odin finding him and slapping him on the back and Leo's awkward attempt at a congratulations. 

When he'd been allowed back into the ball room, it no longer resembled a wedding reception. In its place, were tables and buffets. Niles recalled the planning that had gone into this part, as he passed a table with a delicate little vase of flowers. Cherry blossoms, he thought. Off to the side, was a larger table, the flowers a bit more numerous than he'd have chosen. It felt strange to be a guest at his own party, and not simply a shadow slipping through.

Already seated, was Corrin. The prince had been people watching, his gaze landing on Niles. A bright smile tugged at his glossy lips. Niles smiled back, gesturing to the chair beside him. “Is this seat taken, milord?”

A giggle escaped Corrin. “No, its open.”

Niles took a seat, leaning close to the other and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He'd never get tired of the way the little prince lit up. They shared a silence for a bit, just soaking in the world around them. In an hour, the world had shifted. It had gone from separately illuminated halls, into one brightly lit room. 

The band began, soft and slow, and Corrin bounced slightly in his seat. An amused smile pulled at Niles as the young man shyly grabbed his hand, sharing a look. They stood and made their way to the center of the room, a ring of people watching the pair. 

Taking Corrin's hand in his own, Niles moved into position. He tugged the prince close, a hand on his hip. He could feel the way Corrin's shoulders drew up in a nervous line, his heart hammering against his chest. 

A calm fell over Niles, right then. He lead Corrin along to the music, twirling slowly. The prince's tunic fanned out around his legs with each small spin. One by one, the faces of their guests began to dim in the low light. 

Little by little, the world dwindled down to the two of them. In the end, it always did. Niles didn’t mind that. Corrin's head lay against his shoulder, eyes closed in contentment. A slow, quiet sigh escaped him. Niles could smell the lavender in his hair. 

 

Then, as if the spell had been broken, dancers moved into his line of sight. They moved in graceful arcs, slow and steady. The bubble that had formed around himself and Corrin began to shrink, until it was impossible to ignore the bodies around them. 

His world may have been Corrin, but they each played as characters in someone else's story. As impossible as it felt, this was the world he lived in now. As Corrin laughed at something Elise said, he decided that was fine. Impossible was the new reality. 

And Niles wouldn’t give that up for the world.

0000000000


End file.
